To communicate with other devices in a wireless communication system, many wireless devices include demodulators. These demodulators are, for example, included in chip sets that enable wireless communication via one of several communication standards, such as Bluetooth, digital enhanced cordless telecommunication (DECT), radio frequency identification (RFID) communication or others. Since these chip sets are commonly used in cell phones, music players, proximity coupling devices (PCD) or proximity integrated circuit cards (PICC), it is desirable for the chip sets to be relatively compact and efficient, thereby providing low cost and high data rates.